


Dive

by ProwlingThunder



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Diving, Family Heirlooms, Gen, Teenagers, Torrent - Freeform, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a tradition to dive into Hagi Bay. But that was about all the Tradition Cye managed to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



It was a tradition to dive into Hagi Bay.

His father had done it, and his grandfather, and his father before him. For as far back as family history could be remembered, the Heir had dove to take the mantle of Clan Head, proving themselves worthy of leading the family into the future. It wasn't... quite traditional to do it in the middle of the night, with the full moon hanging silver-bright in the sky, low enough he could reach up and touch it. It certainly wasn't traditional to do it barely a week out of the dojo, with the whole town nestled in slumber, and not a single soul to watch his back that didn't _also_ have _gills_. 

But it felt right to Cye.

Besides, he didn't need witnesses to prove he had done it. The Dive wouldn't be worth much if someone could dip under the water, hold their breath, and come back up saying they had touched the bottom. That was hardly much of a _test_. Most of the family could do that without really trying. 

But finding the family jewel? That was harder. That was the real challenge. Nestled down at the bottom of the bay was the blue pearl the Mouri line had carried for a thousand years. An heirloom, passed down from clan head to clan head through this very ritual. The person who brought _that_ back..

He had cousins who were diving for it, of course. Ichiro, for one, was particularly insistent on acquiring it, and had several years of attempts on Cye. He had rights to it; everyone in the clan did. Ichiro was several generations out from the main family line, but he was a Mouri, and ambitious. Whether he would be a good for the family was another matter, and that was no choice for Cye to make. Not that Cye was sure he would be good for the family, either, but it was his right and responsibility to Dive, as the Heir. 

He made his way into the surf, listening to the quiet crash as the ocean broke against the sand. He had left his sandals and clothing up the beach a ways, safely beyond the reach of the waves, and wore only his small-clothes to limit the weight and drag.

Hagi Bay was warm and welcoming, urging him in by his ankles, and Cye went willingly. He swam out to the center of the bay, letting the beach orient him. It felt... right; like coming home. He had been born in these waters, his mother had told him once. He had been born here, and he had learned to swim before he could walk. 

He took a deep breath and plunged himself under the water. The moon glittered high above him, dizzying and beautiful, and he swam further.

Ichiro had complained, loudly and at great length, where he had dove and where he had certainly not found the jewel. Cye couldn't say for sure he knew where it was, but he had grown up in these waters, and he had an idea where it likely laid.

Tucked in a bed of stones, a single precious treasure at the bottom of the bay.

In the morning his sister found him napping on the beach, the claim to his new title held against his breast.


End file.
